Finding Love
by SesshomarusMate2468
Summary: Zeus is up to his old meddling ways but this time he is pulling Athena and Apollo into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Love

Author: SesshomarusMate2468

Rating: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form on any rights to any of the characters in this story and I never will, although if I did the stories about them would be completely different.

A/N: Please Read and Review. Destructive criticism will be ignored while Constructive will be eagerly welcomed.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Words in a Letter Passage of Time

Warning: The characters in this story will be acting very OOC compared to how they usually act in their myths and legends. If you prefer them in their natural personality then please read and enjoy

Finding Love

In an ancient forest shrouded in gloom, far away from Mt. Olympus and all forms of civilization perched the goddess of wisdom and righteous war; Athena, in her favorite white tree playing her secret harp. Out of the surround wood appeared her father's messenger, Hermes, with a letter addressed to her in his hand. She saw on his face a look of extreme reluctance that said he really did not want to give her this particular message, but he was by bound by his duty to Zeus to deliver every letter given to him to the one they were addressed to. Neither of them had yet to utter a sound, the tension in the aire was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Athena ended the silence with inquiry, "So are you going to give it to me or not?" Startled as if in a trance, Hermes stuttered, "Ye- Yes… of course. Here you are." As he gave it to her his hands were shaking. This was extremely strange behavior for him since he was usually so calm. This alerted her to the seriousness of the situation. She slowly opened the letter and read, "_To Athena Goddess of Wisdom: Your father Zeus: Lord of the Heavens requests your immediate presence at the Royal Palace to discuss a matter of great importance to your future that he wishes to share with you._ Once she finished reading Athena called her trusty steed, Pegasus, to help her get to Mt. Olympus as quick as possible so she would not anger her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Conflict with Zeus

Author: SesshomarusMate2468

Rating: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form on any rights to any of the characters in this story and I never will, although if I did the stories about them would be completely different.

A/N: Please Read and Review. Destructive criticism will be ignored while Constructive will be eagerly welcomed.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Passage of Time

Warning: The characters in this story will be acting very OOC compared to how they usually act in their myths and legends. If you don't prefer them in their natural personality then please read and enjoy J

Conflict with Zeus

While on her way to meet with Zeus, she wonders 'what could he want to discuss with me that is so important'. Within a matter of minutes she had arrived at the gleaming building that was the Palace of Heaven, where her father ruled all of the gods and the sky. Athena briskly walked up the many steps and through the enormous pillars to reach the humongous door. She hesitated just a moment, remembering that Pegasus was still waiting behind her. "Pegasus you may leave now, I will call for you when I am finished here," Athena commanded, while briefly but gently stroking his head. He whinnied his affirmative and with one powerful flap of his mighty wings shot off in the clear blue Olympian sky. And with that she returned to the door and pushed it open, using enough force to slam them against the walls despite their profound weight.

The sight that greeted her annoyed her immensely. Here her father reclined eating ambrosia and drinking nectar relaxed as could be, not even showing the simple courtesy to greet her as she swept gracefully into the room, as if she were floating above the floor. "Now was that really necessary?" he asked not bothering to look up from his food.

"Yes. It was," she snapped, "What is so imperative that you had to summon me to the Palace right at this very moment? And then ignore me! I was in the middle of something very significant."

"It was not a matter of great consequence only a fact that impacts your very future," he replied sarcastically. "You will marry Apollo in a single years time, and you have no choice in the matter but to comply with my wishes," he casually stated.

If Athena was annoyed before she was furious now. "MARRIAGE!" she shrieked. "I'm not a young goddess anymore. You can't tell me what to do, or make such vital decisions about my life for me."

"Actually I believe that I can. I am the Lord of Heaven, your King," he responded smugly.

"I don't really care about that. Nothing against Apollo but I have no desire to tie myself down to anyone anytime soon. And if by some miniscule chance that I agree to marry him at all it will be by my own choosing and no one else's." Athena retorted.

I'm sorry; I must have gotten some thundercloud wedged in my

"Then read my lips, Forget it," she snapped and right before she exited she turned around and said, "maybe this is why Artemis never visits anymore, despite your promise to never make her marry, you are always trying to engage her to every god she meets." With that she left before he recovered enough from the shock of what she just had the audacity to say to his face and punish her severely.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fateful Meeting

Author: SesshomarusMate2468

Rating: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form on any rights to any of the characters in this story and I never will, although if I did the stories about them would be completely different.

A/N: Please Read and Review. Destructive criticism will be ignored while Constructive will be eagerly welcomed. Also sorry for the long wait for this chapter I have been going through some very difficult family problems which caused my muse to lock herself in a dark room, and only now just came back out.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Warning: The characters in this story will be acting very OOC compared to how they usually act in their myths and legends. If you don't prefer them in their natural personality then please read and enjoy :D

Normal POV: Fateful Meeting

As she left, a smile lit up her face once she saw Pegasus joyfully somersault through the air without a care in the world. She called him over to her, "Beloved friend I beg thee to fly me swiftly away from here before I make a fool out of myself further causing a ctastrophe to occur." Easily understanding her need to be away quickly Pegasus shot into the air with the speed of an arrow joined with the grace and agility of one of Dionysus's dolphins.

Meeting no resistance along the way they quickly arrived at their destination Pegasus landing as lightly as a stag. Athena dismounted off of Pegasus back and sped over to her harp's hiding place anxious to make sure that it was still safe, not knowing that Apollo was hidden in the copse of trees surrounding her. In her sorrow and fury over her father's seemingly uncaring and thoughtless declaration, Athena began to strum a melody worthy of Orpheus. It was filled with her mourning over her soon-to-be lost freedom. While she played her song, all of the creatures of the forest, even the rocks and the trees started to dance towards her. As she performed her song, being completely engrossed in it was thus unaware of anyone who would approach her.

Apollo wandered nearby Athena's forest, and heard her song and was pulled closer to its source like a siren's song leading an unwitting sailor to his death. It was so beautiful yet dangerous because he did not know who was creating it. But at the same time knowing that he had to find out more about it even if it cost him his life. He wondered aloud softly, "What tragedy could have possibly occured to produce a song so filled with suffering and pain?"

He soon found his wasy to the outlying trees where Athena was reclining, just starting to cry herself to sleep. He snuck as close to her as he dared, so as to not risk startling her, hiding behind the trees. His thoughts started to wander, "So it's true, it's really true... a goddess really does reside in this forest. She is just as wonderous as the legends had told. And the most beautiful one of them all in fact."

When he sensed the song was quickly coming to a close, Apollo dared to approach her, startling her out of her reverie of despair, "What could have possibly happened to make such a perfect, intelligent, and magnificent goddess such as yourself to be so filled with sadness?" he inquired.

Athena recounted the entire saddening tale to him through her soul-wrenching sobs and at the end she gasped, "My father is forcing me to get married."

"To whom?" Apollo asked.

"You," she replied simply.

"Am I really such a undesirable candidate to be your husband?" he asked a note of sadness creeping into his voice.

"It not you that's the problem, it's the fact that I'm being FORCED into marrying you. Especially since all my father wants from is grandchildren for him to spoil. He doesn't care that my only desire at the present time is just to remain free to roam my beloved woods, freee from the shackles of any man. Perhaps Artemis, your sister, would be able to help me elude this unwanted arranged marriage..." Athena brokenly ponder. "Also I must confess that for the longest time I have to wanted to become friends with you in the hopes that you would fall in love with me as I have fallen in love with you. Even though I love you I am not ready right now to be married and certainly not ready to have children. I hope that you will understand.

To be continued...

A/N: Please R&R you know that you want to and it would be much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Plan and the Ultimatum

Author: SesshomarusMate2468

Rating: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form on any rights to any of the characters in this story and I never will, although if I did the stories about them would be completely different.

A/N: Please Read and Review. Destructive criticism will be ignored while Constructive will be eagerly welcomed.

Warning: The characters in this story will be acting very OOC compared to how they usually act in their myths and legends. If you don't prefer them in their natural personality then please read and enjoy :D

Chapter 4

"I'm positive that my sister would love to assist you but I believe that together we can take care of this situation on our own. Also, I am honoured that you think so highly of me," he smiles in return.

"Do you really think so?" she replied hope rising in her voice.

"Of course, I would NEVER force you to marry me if it was against your will. Though I have to say that i'm pleasantly surprised to hear you say that you love me. I will take you back with me to Mt. Olympus so we can inform your father that we will not be used like cattle provide him with grandchildren. That is absolutely unacceptable of him to have tried to force his lovely daughter into a marriage that she clearly does not want at this current point in her life. The wedding is off until you ever agree to marry me," he whispered softly in his sweet melodious voice.

"Oh, thank you so much Apollo! I completely agree to your terms regarding the marriage," she practically squealed as she ran over to him and surrounded him in a crushing hug.

"I'm glad that I was able to make you so happy," he smiled sweetly.

As soon as they landed on Mt. Olympus, Zeus was waiting for them with a triumphant smirk on his face. Smugly he declared, "So Apollo, my son, it seems that you were successful in swaying my stubborn, thick-headed, homely daughter into marrying you and bearing you children. I was beginning to worry that I would never be able to marry her off and have grandchildren to spoil and dote on. I commend you on a job well done."

At that little speech Apollo's eyes flashed with a malicious glow almost as bright as the sun, and his voice tinged with an icy deragatory tone causing a shiver to run down Athena's spine and the hair on her neck to rise almost straight up. "That is where you are dead wrong your majesty. I was unable to 'sway' your 'stubborn', 'thick-headed', 'homely' daughter into agreeing to marry me. She is not any of those things. She is the most passionate, perfect, headstrong, intelligent, and the most beautiful goddess that I have ever seen in all of Heaven and Earth. I will love her forevermore, never straying for the rest of time whether she returns my feelings or not. On the other hand though she has agreed to consider the offer at her own pace not yours."

Once Zeus's brain had processed all of that information his eyes turned red with rage and his voice filled with fury. "My daughter has one year from today to marry you and if she does not then she will be banished to Tartarus for all eternity for insubordination towards her father and king! he exclaimed.

To be continued...

Please Rate and Review it would be much appreciated :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Acceptance and Sacrifice

Author: SesshomarusMate2468

Rating: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form on any rights to any of the characters in this story and I never will, although if I did the stories about them would be completely different.

A/N: Please Read and Review. Destructive criticism will be ignored while Constructive will be eagerly welcomed.

Warning: The characters in this story will be acting very OOC compared to how they usually act in their myths and legends. If you don't prefer them in their natural personality then please read and enjoy :D

Chapter 5

Athena willingly accepted her fate with open arms, whispering dangerously in reply, "If those are my only choices than I would rather suffer thousands of tortures for all of eternity in Tartarus. I shall not be forced into a undesirable marriage and lose my freedom to a man not of my own choosing!"

Apollo interrupted gallantly, "I love Athena too dearly to allow her to suffer unspeakable tortures in Hades's most miserable prison on the account of a decision that she had no say in... so I will offer myself to take her place in Tartarus."

Zeus agreed since he was in the mood to punish someone, anyone really. He smirked sadistically, "It is settled then, Apollo you will take Athena's place in Tartarus and serve her sentence. Athena I hope that you can live with your decision. But because I'm feeling merciful I will not send Apollo to Tartarus immediately. Instead he will recieve the same punishment as Prometheus for defying me. Apollo you will be chained to a platform of rock on the highest peak in the world besides Mt. Olympus for one month. Each day at high noon a monstrous vulture will arrive and eat your liver each day. Although since you are an immortal god it will regenerate each morning, it will still be extremely painful. Is that still acceptable to you Apollo? Athena?"

Apollo with his head held up high replied, "Zeus I love you daugther more than my own immortal life and would willingly go to hell and back for her."

"Its your funeral Apollo, Hundred-Hand One take him away," Zeus ordered.

Unknown to Athena her budding 'friendship' with Apollo was quickly transforming into undying affection. As Apollo was being taken away she rushed to him, threw her arms around his neck, kissed him passionately for what seemed like an eternity then confessed breathlessly, "I love you Apollo, I recently realized it but was too scared to accept it. I didn't want you to sacrifice yourself without knowing that," then in a whisper said, "I will find a way to free you before you are sent to Tartarus no matter what it takes. I will marry you. Not because my father wishes me to for his pretentious reasons, but because I truly love with all of my heart. I would not be able to bear it if you were tortured because of me, leaving me alone on Earth for the rest of time. I know someone the only one who can help us."

"Who?" Apollo asked confused.

"Hera," Athena replied, "she forgave me for being born from Zeus's head realizing that it was not my fault and that I was really born of both Metis and Zeus, not Zeus alone. Ever since we have been the best of friends. She will gladly help us. She and Aphrodite have been trying to set me up for years you know her being the goddess of marriage and Aphrodite being the goddess of love and all. Hera will be able to get Zeus to do anything she wants because he fears her vengenance even if he will not admit it."

"Hundred-Hand One what are you waiting for? Take him away!" Zeus yelled his face as red as a tomato.

Athena jumped, kissed him deeply one last deeply and whispered lovingly in his ear, "Remember my love no matter what happens that I will always love you and will rescue you."

"And I you," he replied.

After Apollo was taken out of sight, Athena silently rushed out of the throne room while Zeus was busy yelling at the Hundred-Hand One for his incompetence.

Athena telepathically sent Hera a message, "Hera I need to meet with you immediately. Meet me in my secret forest. It is a matter of life and death, marriage or eternal lonliness, happiness or revenge"

Hera replied, "Alright I will meet you, should I bring Aphrodite?"

Athena said, "No, I trust her but she is a terrible gossip, just ask her as a favor to you and I not to send Zeus anymore love interests."

"What do I tell her if she wants to know why?" Hera asked.

"Tell her that I have found someone and that Zeus is trying to keep us apart. You and her have been trying to set me up for ages, she will not take kindly to Zeus if he tries to break my love and I up." Athena said.  
>"You have someone? WHO TELL ME NOW!" Hera squealed at a glass-shattering pitch.<p>

"Ow not so loud. I will tell you once you arrive at the forest, and not before." Athena replied.

"Oh alright, have it your way," Hera pouted, "See you in a few minutes."

"See you then," Athena answered.

To be continued...

Please Rate and Review it would be much appreciated :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Hell Hath No Fury Like Athena Wronged**

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way shape or form own any rights to any of the characters in this and never will, although if I did the stories about them would be completely different.

**A/N:** Please Read and Reivew. Desstructive criticism will be ignored while Constructive will be eagerly welcomed. Plus I'm sorry for taking so long to update but a combination of Life, School, and the fact that my muse ran away from me and I just got her back kept me from being inspired to write more for this story.

**Warning:** The characters in this story will be acting very OOC compared to how they usually act in their myths and legends. If you don't prefer them in their natural personality then please read and enjoy :D

**Chapter 6**

**Athena's POV**

I uploaded a map into Hera head so she would be able to easily find her way here. I put a spell on the forest to keep it constantly moving to avoid detection and discovery by anyone that I did not want to find it. It is annoying to constantly have to give people directions but it is a necessary annoyance. It took no time at all for Hera to walk through the entrance to the most private area of my forest. I could see from the way she walked that all she wanted to do was run at me and force me to tell her everything. But her status as Queen of Heaven held her back even in private.

"Welcome Hera, I could tell you are not in a hurry to hear what I have to say," I teased as lightheartedly as I could due to the circumstances.

"WHAT?! OF COUR- oh you were kidding... I knew that," Hera replied hurriedly her cheeks reddenning.

"Yes, I was. But do not worry I will tell you everything soon enough. How was your journey from Olympus?" I inquired.

"It was not too bad. I had to make a few brief stops to throw anyone that could possibly be following me off my trail. I was teleporting so it was not hard but still irksome none the less. I may be many things but careless is not one of them. Covering my tracks was easy but necessary because I believe that your father has been keeping tabs on me. In my mind –and I am sure that you will agree- Zeus is not above such petty actions and casting tracking spells on me or hiring someone or something to follow me," She vented.

Looking at her surroundings she exclaimed, "On a lighter note, you have been taking excellent care of this place. Despite my many visits it never fails to take my breath away. Demeter herself would green with envy," Hera praised.

"Thank you very much. I usually prefer battle strategy to gardening or plants but when I am feeling upset it really helps. Although I would not go that far. Demeter is much better at it then I am," I humbly replied. While it wasn't visible on the outside on the inside I was beaming because I had been working really hard to make sure that everything that lived there had what they needed.

"You should know me better then that Athena I do not sugar coat. When I compliment someone it means that they deserve to be praised. Now enough small talk, who is it that has managed to capture your heart so utterly?" she needled not giving me any room to stall her anymore.

"It is Apollo, he," I said not being able to say anything more before Hera interrupted me.

"APOLLO! You fell for that playboy?!" she shouted.

"Yes, I did and before you interrupt me again let me tell you something. He has changed and I promise that I will go into greater detail after we take care of a major problem whose name is Zeus."

"What would that be? I know you mentioned it before I came but you were very vague. Zeus is always causing problems."

"That may be true but not on this level. First he tries to make me marry against my will. And when I refuse he threatens to throw me into Tartarus. Apollo gallantly takes my place in the prison sentence. Then Zeus in his never-ending mercy decrees that Apollo will also have to endure his liver being devoured every day at noon for a month before he sent to Hades' realm. Thankfully I was able to tell him how I really felt, promising that I would rescue him one way or another before the month is over," by the time I finished my entire body was shaking whether by fury or sadness I could not tell.

Hera pulled me into a strong hug that would certainly have crushed a normal person, "That is absolutely horrendous. He has reached a new low. Just so you understand he could not have made you marry Apollo if you did not wish to. For a marriage to be valid, it must be blessed by me the goddess of marriage. And of course I would not bless a union where both parties were not amicable to it. Zeus knows that. I cannot believe that he would try and undermine my power like this... But then again I can, he has always wanted his own way and when he cannot get it he throws a royal tantrum. Do not worry we will find a way to free Apollo even if we have to storm his prison ourselves and free him by force. Plus with Aphrodite on our side he will not be able to cheat on me so he will be even more distracted looking for a good time so we will have more chances to try and rescue him. It may take some time, but the human do not call me a vindictive harpy queen for nothing. Nobody crosses me without rueing it for eternity," she spoke comforting me.

"Oh thank you so much Hera. I wish that Apollo did not have to suffer and face possible eternal torture and imprisonment in order for me to realize my true feelings for him. Zeus, you may be my father and 'King of Heaven' but I will not let you get away with both what you have done and tried to do." I declared uncaring of volume for only Hera and myself would hear my declaration.

To be continued...

Please Rate and Review it would be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
